ButterFly Kisses
by littlepixiebookreader
Summary: I remember all those times...as you grew-up, in-front of me... Song by Bob Carlisle.


****

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with Harry Potter, I just like to write about that World. Thank You for reading, if you do, and please review, thanks again! I don't own the song either!**

Song By: Bob Carlisle.

Walking up the steps to you, I can`t help remember as I pass picture after picture... Passes the pictue of the day she was born... My little girl now in a world full of boys. I remembered the way you smiled at me even then, that day in the hospital will be forever etched into my mind... And I knew then I would always Love you and I took great joy, to be the first one to whisper your name in your ear... "Ginny," I decided would be a great nick-name, because I knew with all your brothers around, you`d be tough, you`d be able to handle yourself...

**There's two things I know for sure She was sent here from heaven And she's daddy's little girl As I drop to my knees by her bed at night She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes And I thank God for all of the joy in my life Oh but most of all **

I pass the picture of you helping your Mum to cook cookies when you were step, and your four and I'm teaching you how to ride a Muggle-bike, and your smiling up at me...I was your Hero...

**For butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair Walk beside the pony daddy it's my first ride I know the cake looks funny daddy but I sure tried **

Then Your six, and your playing tag with your brothers, you're shrieks fall on everyone's ears as you dodge away from your brothers... And I watch you run faster and faster, away from me...

**Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right To deserve a hug every mornin' And butterfly kisses at night**

Your eight years old and your laughing now, your head thrown back in a fit of giggles as you watch the Twins try and remove the spots you made appear on them...Your ten today, and your Mum said you met The Harry Potter, your looking excitedly at the camera as you demand more stories of him, eating-up ever Letter your brother sends...Your Eleven, and I watch as you dissappear from me, and the next time I see you, you're clutching someone else's hand...The boy you always adored...Your twelve and you send a picture of you and your friends...Your thirteen and I watch you mature, as the next picture you send, you smile so brightly...Your fourteen, and I see a picture of you dancing at the Yule Ball...with another boy...with not the boy you so adored...Your dating the other boy...Your fifteen and your smile is different then I've ever seen, and I see your dating someone new, after going through two other guys, I see you with the one you always wanted...

**Sweet 16 today She's lookin' like her mama a little more every day One part woman the other part girl To perfume and make up from ribbons and curls Trying her wings out in a great big world But I remember **

And in that picture, Harry Potter's kissing your cheek, and your blushing and laughing, your eyes only on him...

**Butterfly kisses after bedtime prayer Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair You know how much I love you daddy But if you don't mind I'm only gonna kiss you on the check this time**

Your sixteen...And the boy, no man now, Really he always was, has broken you're Heart...He has to save the World, and he can't stand to see you hurt...

**Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right To deserve her love every mornin' And butterfly kisses at night**

I watch you watching him, and I watch your face, that day of Bill and Fleur's Wedding, as you watch him disappear...

**All the precious time Like the wind the years go by Precious butterfly Spread your wings and fly **

I watch you fight in the Finale Battle...And I'm so scared for you...I watch you disappear from my side after words...and I know your heading to that man...

**She'll change her name today She'll make a promise and I'll give her aways Standing in the bride room just staring at her She asked me what I'm thinkin' And I said I'm not sure I just feel like I'm loosin' my baby girl And she leaned over **

I watched as you dated him again, I watched as you got engaged and now I climb the steps to your bedroom, but it won't be after Today...I open the door and you look so pretty, you kiss me on the cheek and I tell you...you look so pretty...

**Gave me butterfly kisses with her mama there Stickin' little white flowers all up in her hair Walk me down the isle daddy It's just about time Does my wedding gown look pretty daddy? Daddy's don't cry**

You beam at me and I feel the tears start to fall, you're Wedding sown flows behind you as you walk down the steps, leaving this Home, for another...You take my hand and I see you breathe a quick sigh, I squeeze you're hand and you smile nervously...Then the music starts-up and we walk down that long aile, too long for you...too short for me...

** Oh with all that I've done wrong I must have done something right To deserve her love every mornin' And butterfly kisses **

We reach the end and I lift you're viel, you smileand the tears fall out of my eyes...You kiss my cheek and say you Love me, I whisper the same and put your hand in his...I take my seat by my wife...and we cry together, to see our beautiful girl, no women now, get married were once my little girl, but your not mine anymore...I watch you smile, up there and say your vows with him, and then your married, and your kissing Harry Potter...

** I couldn't ask God for more than this is what love is I know I've got to let her go but I'll always remember**

I know your not my little girl anymore, your Ginny Potter now...

** Every hug in the mornin' and butterfly kisses**

But to me... You'll always...always be...

My Little Girl...


End file.
